Caskett matchmaker
by 3greeneyes3
Summary: Guess who's gonna meet each other? My favorite duos: Caskett and Jisbon. In this story Kate and Teresa know each other and Castle and Jane..well, read to find out! A looong one shot, also my first story so reviews are appreciated :) Set after 6x09 of The Mentalist and could be any time in season 6 of castle, maybe after 6x10. Storia scritta in ITALIANO


**P.O.V. Lisbon **

Sto raccogliendo le mie cose: nonostante sia solo mezzogiorno ho il resto della giornata libera, grazie al fatto che abbiamo chiuso un grosso caso.  
Devo ammettere che, nonostante pensassi il contrario, non essere il capo (e quindi avere meno scartoffie da compilare) è soddisfacente. E poi questa pausa mi aiuta molto: devo ancora fare un sacco di cose per stasera!

J:"Andiamo a pranzare insieme?"  
Jane...da quando siamo di nuovo insieme è molto gentile...ma non riesco a capire se lo fa solo perché deve farsi perdonare o perché **«**vuole**»** farlo.

L:"Mi spiace Jane, ma oggi proprio non posso.. Devo ancora sistemare tutta la casa e fare la spesa per stasera.."

J:"Aspetti visite?"  
Sembra stupito: ma certo, non gli ho detto niente! Be', dirglielo non farà certo male, no?

L:"A dire il vero,sì. Una mia carissima amica che non vedo da tempo è capitata in Texas e quindi ci troviamo e lei dorme da me, con il suo fidanzato, quando arriverà."  
La sua sorpresa si muta in comprensione. E il suo sguardo si addolcisce. Dio quegli occhi...no, Teresa, non oggi!

J:"Capisco... Hai bisogno di una mano? Se vuoi potrei andare a fare la spesa per te e approfittarne per cucinarti il pranzo e tu potresti pulire.."

L:"Be'..è molto dolce da parte tua ma-"

J:"E daiiiii Lisbon! Per favore?" Mi interrompe e mi fa gli occhi da cucciolo ai quali non so proprio resistere.

L:"Ufff..sei sicuro che non ti è di disturbo?"

J:"Sì sì! Fidati non te ne pentirai!" Dice con un sorriso eccitato.

L"chissà perché ma l'ho già fatto.." Scherzo con un sorriso.  
Andiamo verso il parcheggio.

J:"Cosa devo prenderti al supermercato Lisbon?"  
Io gli allungo la lista che avevo preparato.

J:"Okay, ci vediamo al tuo appartamento" dice con un ghigno e poi salta sul suo camper e se ne va.

Come faccia ad andare in giro con quel coso proprio non lo so.

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

Sto pulendo la casa. Jane non è ancora tornato e io mi sto godendo della buona musica. Dio mio non vedo l'ora che arrivi Kate! Mi ricordo che anche lei era contenta, almeno dalla telefonata...

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_L:"Lisbon"  
__K:"Ehi Tessie! Sono Kate!"  
__L:"Kate! È da un po' che non ci sentivamo.. Come va?"  
__K:"Già.. Tutto bene grazie. Tu?"  
__L:"Bene, dai..."  
__K:"Ascolta...volevo chiederti una cosa.:tu sei a Austin, giusto?"  
__L:"Ehm...sì..perché?"  
__K:"ecco..Rick e io stiamo partendo per uno dei suoi tour per circa due settimane e una delle tappe è in Texas, lì vicino..ecco..mi domandavo.."  
__L:"Sì! Hai tempo per venire fin qui vero?"  
__K:"Veramente, se tu hai posto, volevo chiederti se potevi ospitarmi per..diciamo..circa una settimana.."  
__L:"Ma certo! Sarei felicissima!"  
__K:"Sarebbe un problema se venisse anche Rick? Non subito ma dopo qualche giorno?"  
__L:"No, assolutamente! Mi farebbe tantissimo piacere avervi qua..così finalmente potrò conoscere questo famosissimo Rick Castle..."  
__K:"Sei sicura?"  
__L:"Sì Kate, al 100%!"  
__K:"Allora ci vedremo fra poco!"  
__L:"Certo! Così potremo parlare faccia a faccia, finalmente!"  
__K:"Già.."  
__L:"Fammi sapere quello che devo fare, mi raccomando!"  
__K:"Sì Tessie, stai tranquilla.."  
__L:"Bene.."  
__K:"Adesso devo andare Tessie...ti voglio bene.."  
__L:"Ti voglio bene anch'io, Kate. Ci vediamo presto!"_

_**Fine flashback**_

* * *

Un rumore alla porta mi sveglia dal mio ricordo.  
Apro la porta e devo trattenermi dal rotolare dal ridere nel vedere Jane sommerso dalle borse della spesa.

J:"Ah ha ha..molto divertente Lisbon. Ora se mi dessi una mano non sarebbe male."  
Aiutandolo verso la cucina prendo delle borse.

L:"Scusa Jane, eri troppo buffo!"

J:"Qualcuno è di buon umore qui!" Dice sorridendo.

L:"A dire il vero si!" Rispondo con un sorriso dei miei.

J:"Deve essere una amica a cui tieni davvero molto.." Il suo sorriso adesso è dolce.

L:"Si lo è.."

J:"Dai, raccontami qualcosa di lei finché preparo il pranzo."  
Che gentile che è..

L:"Ma no Jane, non serve che tu prepari il pranzo.."

J:"Ma voglio farlo!"

L:"Okay.."  
L'unica cosa che posso fare è raccontargli qualcosa su Kate.

L"la mia amica...

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

Kate sta canticchiando sottovoce. In aereo, con la testa sul petto di Rick, si sta rilassando.

C:"Qualcuno è felice oggi" Dice rick sorridendo.

K:"Si, non vedo l'ora di arrivare!"

C:"Cavoli! Dev'essere una grande amica!"

K:"Si lo è..è la mia migliore amica."  
Rick è stupito

C:"Pensavo fosse Lanie.."

K:"E' diverso.. Lei la conosco da sempre.."

C:"Non me ne hai mai parlato.." Dice facendo l'offeso.

K:"Lo so, lo so...è che...boh..non so perché non l'ho fatto...scusami..però se vuoi te ne parlo ora!"  
Lui annuisce facendo i suoi occhioni da cucciolo e Kate gli prende la mano prima di iniziare a parlare.

K:"..si chiama Teresa. Ci conosciamo da quando siamo nate perché le nostre mamme erano molto amiche...

L:"...siamo diventate molto presto inseparabili ed eravamo (e siamo tutt'ora) come sorelle.

K:"...siamo andate a scuola insieme alle elementari, nessuno ci fermava ed eravamo tremende. Le uniche persone che ascoltavamo erano le nostre mamme...

L:"...pensa che una volta abbiamo incollato i pantaloni di una maestra alla sedia!"  
Jane ride quando dico questo e...è così bello sentirlo ridere veramente.

L:"I miei fratelli erano anche i suoi, visto che lei non ne aveva e passavamo tutto il nostro tempo insieme...

Il volto di entrambe le donne si scurisce.

K:"..poi però la mamma di teresa è stata investita e uccisa da una macchina..

L:"e niente è stato come prima.."  
Jane mi prende una mano e me la stringe: capisce sempre di cosa ho bisogno.

K:"la nostra amicizia era intatta, se non più forte di prima, ma...

L:"mio papà aveva iniziato a bere e a trattare me e i miei fratelli male. Non ci metteva le mani addosso ma era lo stesso spaventoso.. All'epoca avevo 12 anni e temevo che potesse succedere qualcosa di terribile..avrei voluto scappare, ma dovevo badare ai miei fratelli, erano tutti più piccoli di me e non potevano farcela da soli...  
Per fortuna Johanna, la mamma di Kate, ci ha aiutato e riusciva a tenere calmo mio padre...

K:"mia mamma lo faceva ragionare e aveva cercato di farlo smettere.. Poi però...mia mamma...è stata uccisa in quel vicolo e...è stato l'inizio della fine..  
Io e Teresa eravamo più unite che mai, ma a casa di entrambe la situazione era delle peggiori...

L:"Il padre di Kate, dopo che la moglie era morta aveva iniziato a bere e a piangere per giorni interi, il mio...be', non c'era più nessuno che lo tenesse a bada, quindi..

K:"li picchiava! Rick ti rendi conto? Picchiare i tuoi stessi figli!

L:"Io ero piena di lividi ma non potevo essere debole perché se non mi fossi messa in mezzo tra lui e i miei fratelli avrebbe picchiato anche loro! James, che era il più grande, aveva dieci anni, e Tommy, il più piccolo, ne aveva sei...cosa dovevo fare?

**[P.O.V. Jane:** Le lacrime hanno iniziato a scenderle liberamente sulle guance. Dio, quanto vorrei poterti farti soffrire meno.. Se non fossi così codardo ti direi che ti amo ma..**]**

K:"stavamo seriamente pensando di scappare. Ma come potevano fare? Avevamo solo 13 anni e in più Teresa si rifiutava di lasciare i suoi fratelli.

L:"Allora stringevamo i denti. Io tutte le mattine prima di andare a scuola andavo da Kate con i miei fratelli e lei mi aiutava a nascondere le ferite e insieme ci sbarazzavamo delle bottiglie di suo papà: potevamo salvarlo.

K:"Poi insieme accompagnavano a scuola i suoi fratelli e andavamo a scuola, cercando di inventarci scuse credibili per le botte visibili..

L:"Devo ammettere che non credo che ce l'avrei fatta senza Kate in quel periodo:era la mia salvezza, il mio angelo custode, come lo era stato sua mamma...

K:"Teresa continua a sostenere che sono stata io a salvarla in quel periodo, in realtà ha fatto tutto lei: mi ha mostrato che si poteva andare avanti, si doveva andare avanti! Non ha mai mollato e ha aiutato tantissimo anche me, che non credevo di poter andare avanti dopo che mia mamma era morta...  
E poi c'è stato il giorno che ha segnato la svolta:avevamo 15 anni. Teresa andava a scuola e lavorava per mantenere i suoi fratelli, visto che suo padre non faceva altro che bere. Io la aiutavo come potevo, a volte tenendo i suoi fratelli, a volte lavorando con lei. Entrambe cercavamo di far smettere i nostri padri, ma il mio era più lucido del suo e aveva delle lunghe discussioni con me e Teresa quando era sobrio. È stata Tess a convincerlo a smettere, era molto più matura delle ragazze della nostra età, anche più di me, e lo aveva fatto riflettere. Poi è arrivato quel giorno.

L:"Ero appena tornata dalla casa di aiuto dopo averci accompagnato Jim e Kate al primo incontro, quando sono entrata in casa e non ho trovato mio papà, che doveva essere a casa. Ero con i bambini così ho detto a loro di andare in camera e chiudersi dentro. Io sarei arrivata poco dopo. Poi sono andata verso la stanza dei miei genitori. Penso che non mi dimenticherò mai quello che ho visto. Mio padre si era tolto la sua miserabile vita lasciandoci soli. Ho urlato, ho pianto per l'uomo che aveva reso la mia vita un inferno per gli ultimi due anni. Poi mi sono ricomposta, ho chiamato la polizia e ho protetto i miei fratelli."

**[P.O.V. Jane:** Come faceva a quindici anni a essere già così speciale e a sopportare così tanto dolore? Che donna straordinaria! Finalmente si è lasciata abbracciare e adesso la sto stringendo. Le sue lacrime mi stanno bagnando la camicia e dei pezzi della camicia sono stretti tra i suoi pugni. Io le accarezzo i capelli e la schiena per confortarla un po'.**]**

K:"Quando sono arrivata a casa di Tess subito dopo la prima seduta di mio padre l'ho trovata che difendeva con le unghie e con i denti i suoi fratelli per non farseli portare via. Era come una leonessa e io l'ho aiutata, sostenendo la sua autosufficienza: era lei che aveva portato avanti la sua famiglia per gli ultimi due anni. Quella sera lei e i suoi fratelli sono venuti a casa mia. Lei ha pianto tra le mie braccia e io ho pianto con lei tutta la notte. È stata l'unica volta che l'ho vista così disperata.

L:"Il papà di Kate mi ha convinto a trasferire tutto da loro e andare a vivere là con i miei fratelli. Da quel momento in poi la mia vita é migliorata: ci aiutavamo tutti, Jim guariva e tutto è andato bene. Kate e io abbiamo deciso di entrare in polizia, lei per risolvere l'omicidio di sua madre, io per poter difendere almeno qualcuno che era nella mia stessa situazione.

K:"finita la scuola di polizia abbiamo lavorato entrambe a New York finché lei ha ricevuto un'offerta dal CBI e si è trasferita a sacramento. Adesso lavora con l'FBI a Austin."

C:"Lo sapevo che una tua così grande amica non poteva essere altro che una così grande donna."  
Dice Castle abbracciando Kate. Lei immerge la testa nel suo petto e sorride.

C:"Non vedo l'ora di conoscere questa tua amica.."

K:"Non vedo l'ora che tu la conosca.."  
E si scambiano un altro dolce bacio.

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

J:"Grazie.."  
Sono confusa...perché mi sta ringraziando?

L:"Perché?"

J:"Grazie per avermi raccontato tutto questo..."  
Dice staccandosi dall'abbraccio e accarezzandomi le guance con il pollice, asciugando le lacrime.

L:"Grazie per avermi ascoltato... Non l'avevo mai detto a nessuno prima.."  
Lui sorride un sorriso dolce e mi stringe di nuovo a lui...potrei abituarmici..

J:"Vado a finire il pranzo.." Dice alzandosi e lasciandomi un bacio sulla guancia. So di essere arrossita.

In quel momento il mio cellulare suona.

* * *

_L:"Pronto?"  
__K:"Ehi tessie!"  
__L:"Kate ciao! Sei già arrivata?"  
__K:"No no...volevo solo dirti che penso che arriverò sulle tre. Pensi di riuscire a venirmi a prendere?"  
__L:"Si certo, non c'è nessun problema! Alle tre sarò lì!"  
__K:"Grazie Tess, sei la migliore!"  
__L:"Ci vediamo presto Kate!"  
__K:"Ciao!"_

* * *

Che ore sono? L'una. Per arrivare all'aeroporto ci vuole un quarto d'ora, devo essere la almeno 10 minuti prima quindi devo partire alle due e mezza circa. E devo ancora prepararmi e pranzare!

J:"Rilassati Lisbon... Piuttosto vieni a mangiare che il pranzo è pronto e riuscirai con calma ad arrivare in aeroporto in tempo."

L:"Apprezzerei molto se ogni tanto non leggessi i miei pensieri." Dico roteando gli occhi con un sorriso.

J:"Veramente l'hai detto ad alta voce" ghigna.

L:"No way!"

J:"Libera di credere ciò che vuoi..."

Il pranzo è buonissimo e la compagnia è ottima..cosa non darei per avere questo tutti i giorni..  
Inizio a sperperare quando Jane mi ferma.

J:"No no..sparecchio io. Tu vai a prepararti."

L:"Ma Jane, tu hai già preparato tutto!"

J:"Niente ma!" Dice prendendomi i piatti dalle mani.

J:"E ora..sció!" E mi spinge fuori dalla cucina.  
Io sospiro e vado verso la camera. Che gentile..non lo avevo realizzato prima..

Quando ho finito di sistemarmi guardo l'orologio: sono solo le 14.10!  
Come al solito Jane aveva ragione..  
Esco con un sorriso dalla stanza e vado verso la cucina. La vista che trovo è meravigliosa: Jane sta asciugando i piatti e mettendoli a posto, perfettamente a suo agio nella mia cucina. Mi appoggio allo stipite della porta e lo guardo per un po'.

J:"Ehi.." Dice quando mi nota.

L:"Ehi.."

L:"Ascolta jane...grazie...non dovevi fare tutto tu, ma apprezzo molto..."

J:"Ma volevo farlo.. E poi mi piace passare il tempo con te..."

L:"Anche a me piace passare il tempo con te.."  
Mentre parliamo i nostri occhi si incatenano e ci osserviamo per un po'.

L:"Temo che sia ora di andare..."

J:"Già, la tua amica starà per arrivare.. Ascolta: vuoi che ti accompagni in aeroporto? Così poi potrete chiacchierare senza preoccuparvi di niente.."

L:"Non so jane...hai già fatto tantissimo per me oggi..."

J:"Su su..sciocchezze..prendi il cappotto e andiamo."

L:"Con la mia macchina spero.."

J:"Come vuoi tu.."  
Non posso non roteare gli occhi a quel commento. Questa giornata è una delle migliori degli ultimi tempi.

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

C:"Divertitevi voi due!"

K:"Sì Rick, stai tranquillo..e tienimi aggiornata!"  
Dice Kate lasciandogli un bacio, prima di scendere dall'aereo.

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

Sono nervosa: sono secoli che non vedo Kate!

J:"Sono proprio curioso di conoscere questa tua amica.."

L:"E chi ti dice che la conoscerai?" Dico scherzando ma cercando di rimanere seria.

J:"Ha ha ha Lisbon.." Mi dice divertito. Sto per rispondergli quando vedo un volto familiare.

L:"Kate!"  
Quando sente la mia voce la detective si gira e in men che non si dica ci troviamo una nelle braccia dell'altra.

K:"Teresa!"  
Dopo poco ci lasciamo e ci guardiamo.

K:"Ti vedo bene!"

L:"Anche tu sei bellissima come al solito.."

K:"Mi sei mancata."

L:"Anche tu! Non immagini quanto!"  
Kate è l'unica persona oltre a Jane con cui riesco a comunicare solo con gli occhi. Ed è bellissimo.

K:"E quest'uomo qui dietro a te dev'essere il famoso Patrick Jane!"  
Io mi giro giusto in tempo per vedere la testa bionda di patrick.

J:"No, oggi sono qui in veste di autista/maggiordomo della signorina Teresa Lisbon." Dice con un sorriso esagerato.

L:"Esagerato!" Dico dandogli un colpo sul braccio. Lui fa delle finte smorfie di dolore.

J:"Adesso, Lisbon. Non c'è bisogno di essere violenti." dice con un sorriso dei suoi migliori.

J:"Comunque..perché non mi hai detto che la tua amica era la famosa detective Katherine Beckett, promettente poliziotta e fidanzata dello scrittore Richard Castle? Mi ritengo offeso."  
Kate è scioccata.

K:"Come fa a sapere tutte queste cose se non gliele hai dette tu?"

L:"Ottima memoria"

J:"Adesso Lisbon non esageriamo. Sopravvaluti le mie capacità. Diciamo che mi piace temermi informato su Rick."

K:"Conosci Castle?"  
Ora quella scioccata sono io.

J:"Da molto tempo, ormai."

L:"Davvero?"

J:"Si, Lisbon, dubiti forse delle mie parole?"

L:"No no..è solo strano.."

J:"Forza, andiamo." Dice prendendo le valigie di Kate.

K:"Oh non è necessario, davvero!"

J:"Sciocchezze, lasciate almeno che mi renda utile a due belle donne come voi!" dice facendo l'occhiolino e ci precede verso la macchina.

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

Durante il viaggio in macchina parliamo di tutto e di niente ma è molto piacevole.  
Quando arriviamo al mio appartamento Patrick insiste nello scaricare e portare in casa le valigie di Kate.

K:"Patrick -posso chiamarti Patrick?- non serviva che portassi dentro le valigie, potevo farlo da sola..d'altronde so-"

J:"Sei una poliziotta, sì sì, lo so.. Mamma mia come siete simili te e Lisbon! Comunque si puoi chiamarmi Patrick e mi ha fatto piacere portarti le valigie, non preoccuparti..e ho avuto l'onore di conoscere un'amica di teresa, quindi..."

K:"Be', grazie.."

J:"Adesso tolgo il disturbo e vi lascio ai vostri discorsi da donne.. Vi chiedo solo un favore: quando viene Rick potreste dirmelo? Avrei voglia di dargli un saluto.."

K:"Ma certo! Assolutamente! Appena mi dice qualcosa dico a Teresa di avvisarti!"

J:"Grazie mille! Ah, e non ditegli che ci sono, voglio che sia una sorpresa! Bene, ora vi lascio in pace..ciao Lisbon, Kate..ci vediamo!"  
E con un sorriso smagliante si dilegua.

Mi giro verso Kate e vengo avvolta in un abbraccio.

K:"E' così bello che sembra impossibile, essere con te di nuovo..."

L:"Già.." Dopo poco ci separiamo.

L:"Dammi il tuo cappotto e accomodiamoci sul divano, forza..."  
Eseguiti i miei ordini ci spostiamo in salotto.

L:"Cosa vuoi da bere?"

K:"Un bicchiere d'acqua, grazie.."  
Dopo poco torno con due bicchieri e sorrido a Kate, sedendomi vicino a lei sul divano.

K:"Allora...che mi racconti di bello?"

L:"Mah.. Devo dire che amo molto questo nuovo lavoro! Mi mancava il lavoro sul campo..e l'FBI ha molti più giocattolini del CBI..te? Come va a New York?"

K:"Ah tutto bene.. I ragazzi mi fanno impazzire ma è normale.."

L:"E con Rick? Tutto bene? Avete già deciso la data?"

K:"Con Rick va tutto a meraviglia! È così dolce..e premuroso..e sa di cosa ho bisogno.. Ma non abbiamo ancora deciso la data.."

L:"Mmmh..qui c'è sotto qualcosa! Non sei impaziente di sposare il tuo scrittore preferito?"  
Kate arrossisce: ah ha! Beccata!

K:"Sì ma non è così semplice.."

L:"Avanti spara, so che c'è sotto qualcosa!"

K:"Non è che stai passando un po' troppo tempo con il tuo amico?!"  
Io rido ma non lascio deviare il discorso.

L:"Avanti!"

K:"D'accordo..ecco..Tess..sono incinta!"  
Sono sorpresa.

L:"Davvero?"  
Annuisce con occhi gioiosi!

L:"Kate ma è meraviglioso!" Esclamo abbracciandola.

L:"Castle lo sa?" Annuisce

L:"E?"

K:"E' felicissimo!"

L:"Che bello Kate! Sono veramente contenta per voi! E finalmente prima o poi incontrerò questo fantomatico Castle.."  
Il suo cellulare suona.

K:"Parli del diavolo...scusa rispondo.."

L:"Vuoi che vada di là?"

K"no, resta, tranquilla.."

* * *

_K:"Ehi!"_  
_C:"Ciao amore!"_  
_K:"Come va? Tutto bene?"_  
_C:"Sì, fantasticamente ma...il prossimo incontro è saltato e quindi tutti gli impegni di questa settimana sono saltati..sarebbe un problema se venissi oggi da questa tua amica?"_  
_K:"Non saprei..ora le chiedo.."_

* * *

K:"Teresa sarebbe un problema se Rick venisse già stasera?"

L:No, assolutamente..."

K:"Sicura? Non vorremmo disturbare..."

L:"Ma si Kate! Il letto è già pronto e Jane ha preso da mangiare per un esercito!"

K:"Va bene, allora.."

* * *

_K:"Ci sei ancora Rick?"_  
_C:Sì sì Kate.."_  
_K:"Ha detto che non c'è problema..quando arrivi?"_  
_C:"Penso sulle 18/18.30 ma arrivo a casa della tua amica se mi date l'indirizzo..."_  
_K:"Okay te lo mando dopo.."_  
_C:"E il nostro piccolo? Ti sta infastidendo?"_  
_K:"No Rick, te l'ho detto..è ancora piccolo per farsi sentire!"_  
_C:"Non è che me lo passeresti? Per piacere?"_

Kate rotea gli occhi e appoggia il telefono al suo ventre ancora piatto.

_K:"Fatto."  
__C:"Ehi piccolo qui è papà! So che puoi sentirmi quindi ascolta: non fare impazzire la mamma e trattala bene finché non arrivo..adesso ripassamela"  
__K:"Ci sono.."  
__C:"Devo andare amore..fans mi richiedono.."  
__K:"Okay...ma ci vediamo presto, vero?"  
__C:"Sì tesoro...ti amo.."  
__K:"Ti amo anch'io..ciao amore.."  
__C:"Ciao amore mio.."_

* * *

K:"Grazie e scusami la lunghezza della chiamata e l'intrusione.."

L:"Ma figurati! Ma..posso chiederti una cosa?"

K:"Certo.."

L:"Fa sempre così?"

K:"Rick? Con il bambino?"  
Annuisco.

K:"Sì..da quando ha scoperto che sono incinta parla sempre anche a lui..."

L:"E' dolcissimo!"

K:"Lo penso anch'io..è così sempre..lo adoro.."

L:"Ci credo!"  
Stiamo in silenzio qualche minuto.

K:"Non ti stai dimenticando qualcosa, tu?"

L:"Eh?"

K:"Devi chiamare Patrick.."

L:"Ah giusto..."  
Digito uno sulla mia chiamata rapida e faccio partire la chiamata.

K:"Chiamata rapida, eh?" Dice con un sorriso malizioso.

L:"Ssh.."

* * *

_J:"Pronto?"  
__L:"Ehi Jane!"  
__J:"Lisbon! Senti già la mia mancanza?"__Roteo gli occhi  
__L:"No, è così piacevolmente silenzioso.." Scherzo.  
__J:"Ah ha lisbon..che succede?"  
__L:"Volevo dirti che Rick viene qui stasera e chiederti se vuoi venire qua a cena.."  
__J:"Davvero? Che meraviglia! Vengo volentieri."  
__L:"Perfetto.."  
__J:"Posso venire a preparare la cena?"  
__L:"Ma no Jane, non serve..hai già preparato il pranzo..."  
__J:"Per favoooreee Lisbon! Ti prometto che farò il bravo!"  
__L:"Ma Jane non voglio far fare tutto a te.."  
__J:"Ma io voglio farlo!"  
__L:"Sei sicuro?"  
__J:"Sì! Assolutamente! Ti prego!"  
__L:"Mmmh..va bene...fra quanto arrivi?"  
__J:"Se ti dicessi che sono già davanti a casa tua?"  
__L:"Jane!"  
__J:"Che c'è?! Quando sono uscito da casa tua avevo sonno quindi sono salito sul camper e ho riposato un po' guardando la tv..niente di male!"  
__L:"Mmh..farò finta di crederti.."  
__J:"Mi apri o devo suonare?"  
__L:"Uff..arrivo.."_

* * *

Quest'uomo è una sorpresa continua..vado verso la porta e vengo abbagliata da un sorriso meraviglioso.

J:"Lisbon! Quanto tempo!"

L:"Già. Un sacco.." Sospiro.

J:"di nuovo buongiorno a te Kate.."

K:"Buongiorno Patrick.."

J:"Ora non sono Patrick, sono il vostro chef personale. Cosa desiderano vossignorie per cena?"

K:"Penso che il menù dello chef possa andare più che bene.."

L:"Sì Jane..hai fatto tu la spesa.."

J:"D'accordo allora..Lisbon riaccomodati pure sul divano, io faccio come se fossi a casa mia." quello che gli riesce meglio.

J:"Vi dà fastidio se accendo la musica in cucina?"

K:"No, assolutamente." Il sorriso sul viso di Kate non promette niente di buono.

J:"D'accordo.." e con un sorriso si avvia in cucina.

Poco dopo si sente della musica partire.

K:"Allora?"

L:"Allora cosa?"

K:"Non fare la finta tonta!"

L:"Come?"

K:"Teeeess! Come va con lui?"  
Improvvisamente sono grata per la distanza fra la cucina e il salotto e la musica accesa.

L:"Bene...va tutto..bene.."

K:"Tess!"

L:"Ok ok..allora...con lui è tutto come prima, solo che lui è più allegro e spensierato e dolce ma non capisco se è solo per farsi perdonare.."

K:"Mmmh...capisco..e tu? Cosa provi per lui? Avevi detto che lo amavi.."

L:"Vuoi la verità?"  
Annuisce.

L:"Sono innamorata persa come lo ero di Greg. Ma questa volta so per certo che non è una cotta passeggera..sono quasi 13 anni diamine!"

K:"E il fatto che se ne sia andato non ha cambiato niente?"  
Sospiro. Preferirei non avere lui in cucina mentre faccio questi discorsi..

L:"Sì...mi ha fatto rendere conto di quanto male sto senza di lui...di quanto miserabile è la mia vita."

K:"E allora cosa aspetti a dirglielo tess?"

L:"Non é così semplice...sarà anche libero dai demoni della sua vendetta ma è comunque legato alla sua famiglia. E vorrei che se mai fosse lui a fare la prima mossa...a mostrare che è pronto ad andare avanti. Tanto ormai lo sa che lo amo. Se non l'ha capito non è degno del suo lavoro.."

K:"Lo capisco tess... Però promettimi di non lasciar passare troppo tempo..sei ancora in tempo per costruirti una famiglia ma non puoi aspettare ancora tanto.."

L:"Lo so Kate...lo so.."

In quel momento suonano alla porta, e io sono in parte grata e in parte infastidita.  
Ma insomma, che ore sono?! Oddio già le 18.10!

Vado ad aprire con Kate e mi si presenta davanti un uomo alto e abbastanza attraente che riconosco come lo scrittore Richard Castle.

C:"Piacere, sono Richard Alexander Castle. Immagino che questa adorabile donna qui davanti a me sia Teresa.."

K:"Tess, lui è Rick. Rick, Teresa Lisbon."  
Ci stringiamo la mano e decido che mi piace.

L:"E' un piacere conoscerti finalmente, Rick.."

C:"Anche per me è un piacere conoscerti, anche se ho conosciuto da poco la tua storia so che sei una delle amiche più care di Kate e questo mi basta.."

L:"Grazie, penso.."  
Dico con un sorriso.

C:"Come stai?"

K:"Rick sto bene, come sempre, stai tranquillo!"

J:"è sempre stato un uomo ansioso.." Dice Jane sbucando fuori dalla cucina e prendendoci tutti alla sprovvista. Rick è quello con l'espressione più scioccata di tutti.

C:"Pat?" Chiede sorpreso quando si riprende.

J:"In carne e ossa." Dice Jane avvicinandosi. I due si abbracciano.

C:"E' passato troppo tempo..lo sai vero?"

J:"Sì lo so..e mi dispiace.."  
Gli prendo una mano e gliela stringo. Passa qualche secondo di silenzio.

L:"Jane, visto che oggi hai preparato tutto tu e io e Kate abbiamo avuto tempo per parlare, va bene se io e lei ci occupiamo della cucina mentre tu e Rick parlate?" Prendo in mano la situazione.

J:"Grazie Teresa...mi farebbe molto piacere, se non ti disturba."

L:"Non dire sciocchezze! Forza!"  
Dico abbracciandolo e lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

L:"Rick vuoi qualcosa?"

C:"No no, grazie Teresa.."

L:"Va bene...io e Kate saremo in cucina allora.." Dico stringendo la mano di Patrick un'ultima volta prima di lasciarla. Kate bacia velocemente Rick e ci dileguiamo insieme in cucina.

K:"Cosa ne pensi?"

L"Di Rick? Mi piace.."

K"e di Jane E Rick?"

L:"Non saprei..penso che si conoscano da prima che io conoscessi Patrick, ma non so bene..spero solo che Jane non stia troppo male.."

K:"Ragazzi sei proprio cotta!" Scherza Kate per tirare su il morale.  
Io annuisco arrossendo.

K:"Se ti può aiutare secondo me anche lui è messo come te.." Dice e manda un messaggio con il telefono. Speriamo bene.

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

**P.O.V. Jane **

A Rick vibra il telefono. Non ci siamo mossi e non abbiamo parlato da quando le ragazze sono andate. Lui sembra risvegliarsi, legge il messaggio, sorride e rimette il telefono in tasca.

C:"Andiamo a sederci?"

Io annuisco.

C:"Allora Jane, cosa facciamo?"

J:"Vuoi che ti racconti cosa mi è successo da quando non ti ho più sentito?"

C:"Magari.."

J:"Allora..." dico prendendo un respiro profondo, preparandomi a parlare.

J:"Dopo quello che è successo a Angie e Charlie ho deciso di non avere più a che fare con nessuno della "vecchia vita". Sono stato in un centro psichiatrico e sono uscito con un nuovo motivo di vita: uccidere il mostro. Così ho cercato la squadra responsabile del caso e alla fine sono finito a lavorare come consulente del CBI nella squadra di Teresa. Sono quasi 13 anni che la conosco. Ne abbiamo passate di cotte e di crude: io gliene ho combinate di tutti i colori e lei mi ha sempre perdonato..poi circa 3 anni fa abbiamo scoperto una rete di poliziotti corrotti collegati con RJ e alla fine sono riuscito a ucciderlo. Poi sono dovuto scappare: sono stato in Messico per 2 anni. Le ho scritto ogni settimana. Adesso lavoro per l'FBI." Respiro dopo aver detto tutto d'un fiato. Wow, sono stato bravo a riassumere.

J:"Questo è il riassunto molto sintetico.. Te? Come va? Come ti sei passato questi ultimi anni? Anche se mi sono tenuto informato mi piacerebbe sapere le cose da te.."

R:"Allora..mi sono sposato la seconda volta con il mio editore. Ho divorziato la seconda volta. Alexis è cresciuta sempre più bella.. Sei anni fa ho conosciuto Kate e ho iniziato a lavorare con la polizia di New York..ne abbiamo passate di tutti i colori ma alla fine due anni fa sono finalmente riuscito a rompere la corazza di Kate e adesso stiamo insieme e ci stiamo per sposare. E sto per diventare papà di nuovo.."

J:"Lo sapevo..congratulazioni!"

C:"Grazie.."

J:"So che non ho scusanti per essere sparito ma l'ho fatto perché avevo paura che RJ facesse del male anche a voi..e Alexis mi ricordava troppo ciò che Charlie non diventerà mai.."

C"ehi Pat, capisco eh!"  
Il caro vecchio Rick..

C:"E tu e Teresa state insieme?"

J:"Cosa? No!"

C:"Daaai! A me queste cose puoi dirle!"

J:"Veramente Rick! Non stiamo insieme..."

C:"Però ti piace.."

J:"A dire il vero la amo.."

C:"Ah.. E perché allora non state insieme?"

J:"E'...complicato.."

C:"Scusa vecchia pat...io e Kate la abbiamo usata per 4 anni e lo era diventata, figuriamoci dopo 13! Cos'è che ti ferma?"

J:"Non lo so...io...non lo so.."

C:"E' per Angela? Perché non credo che ti avrebbe voluto vedere così 13 anni dopo.."

J:"No no..è che...non lo so...non sono l'uomo giusto per lei...le ho fatto del mio peggio...e non so neanche se lei ricambia i miei sentimenti.."

C:"Patrick...non dirmi che sei così cieco...i suoi sentimenti li porta stampati sul viso a caratteri cubitali! E poi lascia decidere a lei cosa è giusto per lei!"

J:"Io...non lo so.."

C:"Patrick non puoi restare in sospeso! State sprecando anni della vostra vita!"

J:"Lo so rick, lo so...ma cosa dovrei fare?!"

C:"Dirglielo! Dio Patrick, sii uomo..."

J:"Non è così facile.."

C:"Lo so, ok? Ma non rassegnarti prima di aver provato!"  
Annuisco.

C:"Mi fai un favore?"

J:"Sì.."

C:"Entro stasera glielo dici, okay? O almeno ci provi..d'accordo?"

J:"Va bene.."

C:"Bravo il mio Pat! Adesso andiamo ad aiutare le damigelle, non vorremmo lasciar far loro tutto il lavoro, vero?!"  
Dicendo così ci alziamo e io prometto a me stesso che farò quanto ho promesso a Rick: dirò a Teresa quanto è importante per me e i sentimenti che provo per lei.

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

**P.O.V. Lisbon **

Rick e Patrick entrano in cucina e Patrick non sembra messo male.

C:"siamo venuti in soccorso delle damigelle!"  
Dice Rick abbracciando Kate da dietro e lasciando le mani sul suo ventre. Quell'uomo è la personificazione della dolcezza.  
Patrick si avvicina a me e mi sorride.

K:"vorresti tu.." Ride Kate.

«tutto bene?» mimo con le labbra a Patrick. Lui annuisce sorridendo e mi prende una mano accarezzandola.

C:"come siete messe?"  
K:"E' tutto pronto, si sta cucinando..voi potreste apparecchiare, se vi va.."  
C:"Agli ordini, mia signora!" Dice con fare militare Rick scatenando le nostre risate. Patrick si dirige sicuro verso le mie stoviglie e tira fuori esattamente ciò che volevo mettere in tavola: come sempre è adorabile. I due apparecchiano suscitando le nostre risate di continuo e mi trovo a pensare che è un modo veramente piacevole di passare la serata.

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

Nell'esatto momento in cui finiscono di apparecchiare suona il timer del forno.

L:"Sedetevi a tavola che è pronto!" Esclamo. Tutti, anche Jane, eseguono i miei ordini e io servo il primo piatto.  
Ci accomodiamo a tavola, io e Jane da una parte, Rick e Kate dall'altra.

K:"Allora..non ci avete raccontato come vi conoscete.."

J:"Oh è molto semplice...io e Rick ci conosciamo da quando avevamo..diciamo 7 anni."

C:"Già.."

J:"Io viaggiavo con il circo e un pomeriggio si è presentato questo ragazzino e ha iniziato a fare domande sulla vita del circo..ha subito attirato la mia attenzione e da quel giorno per tutta la settimana successiva è venuto a trovarmi."

C:"Quando Pat ha dovuto andarsene da New York ci siamo scritti e ogni anno ci incontravamo per una settimana"

J:"Siamo cresciuti insieme e Rick è sempre stato il mio unico vero amico..pensate che è stato lui che mi ha aiutato con Angela all'inizio, attraverso le lettere.."

C:"Bastava una spintina.."dice con un sorriso Rick.

J:"Poi però non ci siamo più sentiti quando ho perso la mia famiglia..faceva troppo male.."  
Gli stringo la mano sotto il tavolo. Lui ricambia la stretta e disegna dei cerchi sul dorso della mia mano.

C:"Ma l'importante è che ci siamo ritrovati! Sai, dovresti venire a trovare Alexis..si ricorda ancora di te e del tuo trucco della moneta.."

J:"Davvero? L'ho sempre detto che era una bambina intelligente!"  
Tutti ridono.

K:"Anche tu dovresti conoscere Alexis, Tess..la adoreresti!"

C:"E penso che lei adorerebbe te!"

K:"Potreste venire a trovarci per il matrimonio...o per quando nascerà il bambino..insomma per la prima delle due.."

J:"A proposito! Non mi sono neanche congratulato con te Kate!"

K:"Grazie.." Dice Kate arrossendo.

C:"E poi dovreste conoscere i bros..e Lanie...sono mitici!"

K:"Sono il mio team e la mia amica (nonché medico legale) Lanie..ah e i bros non sono veramente fratelli ma è come se lo fossero.."

J:"Xavier Esposito e Kevin Ryan, giusto?"

K:"S-si..ma come fai a saperlo?"

J:"Pur avendo smesso di scrivere a Rick mi piace tenermi informato su di lui. Non potendo chiederglielo direttamente seguivo tutte le notizie che potevo. E quindi ho studiato un po'. Ho anche letto tutti i libri.."

C:"Scusalo Kate..per lui è normale essere anormale..." Dice Castle ridendo e travolgendo tutti nella risata.

L:"mi piace questa definizione...devo adottarla anch'io!"

**[P.O.V. Jane: **Amo la sua risata...E' così bella quando ride.. A dire il vero è sempre bella ma quando ride i suoi occhi sono ancora più belli.. Devo farla ridere più spesso.**]**

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

Il resto della cena passa in fretta fra aggiornamenti sulle varie vite e battute. Presto ci accomodiamo tutti in salotto e chiacchieriamo davanti a una tazza di the.

C:"...e dovevate vedere la sua faccia quando mi ha trovato a dipingere la camera!"  
Ridiamo.

K:"Grazie tante! C'era più colore su di lui che sulle pareti.."

C:"Va be' amore...ti soffermi su questi dettagli!"  
Kate gli dà giocosamente un pugno e vedo che vorrebbe baciarlo ma si trattiene: ha sempre tenuto molto alla sua riservatezza..

L:"Scusatemi ma preferirei mettere a posto subito la cucina..in dieci minuti dovrei aver fatto.."

J:"Vengo ad aiutarti Lisbon!"

L:"Va bene.."

Kate mi ammicca e vedo che Rick fa lo stesso cenno ma...a Patrick? Forse ho visto male..  
Entriamo insieme in cucina e io vado verso il lavandino per aprire l'acqua mentre Patrick va verso il tavolo per prendere i piatti.  
Delle mani appoggiano i piatti nel lavandino e quando mi giro mi trovo faccia a faccia con Jane. Con poca distanza in mezzo a noi, quasi nessuna. Mi sento un po' a disagio così cerco i suoi occhi per capire che succede. Pessima mossa. Ora sono persa nell'oceano del suo sguardo.

J:"Ascolta Teresa..io..devo parlarti.."  
Non fidandomi della mia voce annuisco.

J"So di non essere famoso per il mio coraggio ma..Rick oggi mi ha fatto riflettere..ho capito che devo confidarmi con te..dirti ciò che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di fare..Teresa..io sono innamorato di te.."  
Dice appoggiando una mano sulla mia guancia e io mi appoggio al suo palmo. Il mio cuore salta un battito.

J:"So di essere stato molto meno che degno per te. Sono consapevole di quanto ti ho ferita. So di non meritarti, ma non posso farci niente.. Ciò che provo è troppo forte.. Non ti ho mai detto niente perché ho paura che tu non ricambi ma...spero di aver trovato la donna che «conosce il peggio di me e mi ama lo stesso».."

L:"Oh Patrick..che mentalista sei?! Come fai a non esserti accorto di quanto innamorata sono di te?"

J:"Io..io temevo di fraintendere i segnali perché ero innamorato..ti amo così tanto da non riuscire a capire più niente, Teresa.."  
Quando dice questo non mi trattengo più: prendo i lembi della sua giacca e lo tiro verso di me.  
Quando le nostre labbra si incontrano è come se mi percorresse una scossa elettrica. Patrick porta l'altra sua mano al mio viso e mi accorgo che è senza fede. Sono stupita ma lui continua a baciarmi dolcemente e io rispondo con altrettanta forza. Mi sembra tutto un sogno.

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

K:"C'è troppo silenzio di là.."  
Kate ha la testa appoggiata al petto di Castle e Rick ha un braccio intorno alle sue spalle.

C:"Avranno le bocche impegnate."  
Sorridono entrambi al commento.

K:"Speriamo..lo meritano..entrambi.."

C:"Già.."

**MENTALIST-CASTLE**

I baci si sono scaldati in men che non si dica e ora sono premuta sul bancone della mia cucina con Patrick il più vicino a me possibile.  
Lui però mi sorprende e piano piano si stacca, lasciando la sua fronte appoggiata alla mia e le sue mani sulle mie guance. Ne approfitto.

L:"Hai tolto la fede.."

J:"Era ora.."

L:"Spero che tu ne sia convinto.."

J:"Sì lo sono Teresa. Loro saranno sempre nel mio cuore, ma adesso devo vivere il presente, e il mio presente sei tu, Teresa..ti amo.."  
Dice baciandomi delicatamente le labbra.

L:"Ti amo anch'io.."  
Ci baciamo di nuovo dolcemente, abbracciati.

J:"Sarà meglio che diamo segnali di vita altrimenti di là si faranno strane idee.. Non che non abbiano capito cosa sta succedendo. Torniamo di là dai..i piatti li faccio io domattina.."

L:"Va bene.."  
Andiamo di là tenendoci per mano e in questo momento mi sento la donna più felice della terra. Quando torno in salotto la scena è delle più dolci, con i miei ospiti abbracciati sul divano.  
Quando mi vede Kate mi fa un sorrisone comprensivo: hanno capito tutto.

C:"Noi andremmo a letto..è stata una giornata faticosa.."

L:"Okay.."  
Rick si alza e da una pacca sulla spalla a Jane, poi insieme a Kate va nella camera che gli avevo già indicato

Quando siamo di nuovo soli Jane mi si avvicina di nuovo e ricominciamo la nostra esplorazione dell'altro. Se questo è un sogno non svegliatemi.


End file.
